The Disinherited Dixon
by Monster's Mayhem
Summary: Family was everything, world gone to hell or not. She would find her brothers no matter the obstacles in her way.
1. University Life

**I own nothing, sadly except Angel Jon Dixon and Annabelle Maria Alvarez.**

* * *

Family was everything to her, even after being disowned from it for four years. A day hadn't gone by that she didn't think about her brothers. _Was Daryl still following after Merle? Was Merle still even alive? _It was sad to say that it wouldn't surprise her if he wasn't. His destructive habits weighed him down and if he wasn't careful, he'd end up with a knife in the back or a bullet in the head, if he was lucky. She liked to think that if he had died, Daryl would have at the very least phoned her. But who knew with Daryl always following in Merle's footsteps? Perhaps Merle had finally dragged him down with him.

"Angel!" She was pulled from her thoughts as a hand reached from behind her and plucked an ear bud out.

"Chica, it's almost five. Don't you have a lab?" Angel abruptly stood up, the other ear bud being yanked out in the process.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She rushed around the dorm room, throwing supplies in her bag. She dodged around her roommate who had yet to move, eyes following her in amusement. She reached out a hand and stopped Angel from proceeding to rush out the door and most likely kill herself on the way down the stairs.

"I was just kidding, girl. It's been cancelled." Angel's body snapped around, an outraged expression on her face.

"What?! How could you do that to me, Anna?!" This statement was, of course, accompanied by a punch to the arm.

"Ow! Don't you ever check your email?" she replied, rubbing at her arm. Anyways you now have two free hours of Angel time, and you definitely need it." She shook her head and looked Angel up and down, "I can barely sleep with how late you stay up doing school work. You deserve this time off or my name isn't Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez."

Angel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Anna shrugged her shoulders and scoffed.

"Ok, soooo that isn't my name. But it is Annabelle Maria Alvarez so that has to count for something, eh?" She wiggled her eyebrows for effect. Angel chuckled and reached her hand behind her head to pull her hair out of its tight bun. Anna let out a dreamy sigh.

"Girl, what I wouldn't do for hair like yours." She then proceeded to walk behind her and start caressing it, "You know, you could always dye it, cut it all off, fashion it into a wig, and give it to me for my birthday." She batted her eyelashes then shrugged, "It wouldn't be too hard, it's already a dark blonde, it just needs a few hundred shade advancements."

"Hahaha. Very funny. You know, if you wanted long hair, why did you get a pixie cut?" Anna tilted her head back in exasperation.

"You know my hair doesn't grow for crap. It would have been the same length for the next ten years." Angel sat down on the bed, ruffling her hair and suppressing a yawn.

"And now you'll be stuck with a pixie cut till you're thirty-four." She gave a thumbs-up. "Good choice." Anna stuck her tongue out at her and moved over to her own bed across the room. She reached down and grabbed her jacket. Angel could have swore she heard her mumble something along the lines of _Nazi poster child. _She leaned her head to the side, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear with all the mumbling."

Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to her with a fake glare, "I _said _'says the Nazi poster child.'" Angel scrunched up her face and pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Ya callin' me a racist?" That had hit a little closer to home than she wanted, considering how her family was. Anna giggled.

"No, stupid, I was talking about your looks. It's the whole blond hair blue eyes. Hey, if you hate it so much, next time twin day rolls around, we can get you brown contacts, dye your hair, and rub some tannish powder on you. We would look practically like twins." She paused a second and a mischievous light entered her eyes, "Aaannnndddddd, if you happen to want to take all my classes with me, who would be the wiser?" She shrugged her shoulder before laughing. "Anyways, before you take offense at something else your residential Latino chick has to say, you want to head out and get something for dinner?"

Angel paused for a second. She was pretty hungry but Anna was right when she talked about her late nights. She seriously needed some sleep. Her decision was made for her when a yawn erupted out of her mouth.

"Yaaawwwnnnn, nah. I think I'll actually listen to my subconscious for once and take a quick nap before doing some homework. Bring me something back?" Anna shrugged and reached around Anna to grab her keys off the desk.

"You really need to stop taking my truck for drives. You have a perfectly good motorcycle."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, but motorcycles aren't fun in the rain. Plus, its compartment is small as fuck." She looked Anna straight in the face before continuing, "It's not like you use it for anything besides food runs and class and I never take it out without leaving a note." Anna looked around for a note before turning back to Angel.

"Where's your note then?" Angel leaned over to her desk and grabbed a sticky-note and a gel pen and scribbled something down real quick before handing it to Anna. _Took the truck. Be back sooner than you can blink. Love Angel. P.S. When you go out to get something to eat, you should definitely get me that chicken sandwich you know I love. _Anna looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow before sighing and moving towards the door. She crumpled up the impromptu note and threw it away in the small wastebasket next to the door.

She opened the door and walked out, calling out behind her, "You totally owe me one." Angel rolled her eyes at the closed door before reaching over and grabbing her iPod and unplugging her ear buds from her laptop. Thankfully they hadn't broke from the sudden pressure they had been under earlier. She laid down, pulled the blanket over her head and proceeded to drift off to the soothing sound of _The River Lullaby _from The Prince of Egypt.

* * *

**So I totally put a poll on my page for who Angel should be paired with. Obviously Daryl and Merle are not choices. Thanks for reading and I hope you all review comment! Also, Prince of Egypt song was playing and it is god damn soothing. BTW I Do NOT own the cover picture. If anyone recognizes the owner, please PM me and I will put credits up.**


	2. Out For A Bite

**Once, again I own nothing but any OC's (which include Angel Jon Dixon, Annabelle Maria Alvarez****, Anna's boyfriend Mark, who apparently is a _gentle lover,_ and Dr. Arnold, the CPR Instructor.)**

* * *

She gradually woke to the sound of fists pounding against wood. Blearily blinked her eyes open, Angel sat up, a yawn let loose almost immediately. She stood up and made her way towards the door. With how loud they were pounding, the neighbors would definitely complain later on.

"I'm coming. I said I'm comin'!" _God, are they deaf or something? _She leaned back on her right leg and flipped the lock off the door, opening it slowly. However, with the sight she was rewarded, any dreariness she still retained flew out the window. She rushed out, hands grabbing at her, pulling her in the room, slamming the door after her.

"Oh ma God, Anna, are ya alright? " she asked, frantically searching her over friend's body frantically. She was covered in blood, her once spring-yellow shirt, now mainly a rusty brown color. The knees of her jeans were ripped as if she had repeatedly fallen, scraping the delicate skin beneath. She had a hand pressed to her arm, blood soaking through her fingers.

"You are not going to believe what just happened…" Anna began.

"Actually, I'm going to pause you so I can deal with your arm okay? Go sit in the chair." Anna immediately obeyed, basically collapsing against the chair. Angel went over to the closet, rolling a chair along the way. She slid the door open and propped the chair in the entrance. Climbing on it, she reached out and grabbed the first aid kit on the top shelf. "No worries, my first aid kid is most likely a lot better than most," she began, climbing down and moving towards Anna. She set it down on the desk and opened it up. "I went camping a lot as a child so I was used to emergencies that needed more than just a band aid." She turned around so that she faced Anna, "I'll need to see the wound. You can finish your story after I'm done cleaning it."

She leaned down to get a better look as Anna uncovered her arm. A small chunk of skin off her upper arm was missing in the shape of a bite mark. There were tracks of red dripped along Anna's arm, still slippery and wet. Even then, blood still dripped onto the tiled floor of their dorm room. The skin around the bite was red and enflamed and looked like it could develop into some serious infection. Overall, however, the bite was small and had nearly stopped bleeding. What blood she had lost could easily be taken care of. The advantage of being a Med. student.

Out of the extensive med kit on her desk, she pulled out a bottle of alcohol. She looked Anna in the eyes, trying to convey a message. Anna swallowed then nodded her head slightly. She knew the alcohol would burn like fuck but she knew she needed her wound cleaned out. Angel unscrewed the bottle and poured, holding Anna down by her shoulder when she tensed and tried to shift away.

After the wound was covered, Angel quickly grabbed the roll of gauze, wrapping the injury until no more red could be seen soaking through. She stood and stretched, her back popping in the most delightful way. She leaned down and opened her mini fridge, grabbing a small bottle of whiskey out from the back. She unscrewed the top and handed it to Anna after straightening back up.

Angel made her way over to her computer chair and flopped down, rolling a few inches away. She looked back at Anna in time to see her take a swig from the bottle. She pursed her lips and shook her head when offered a drink. Anna shrugged and took another sip. "So. Time to explain your mysterious wound. She leaned forward; an elbow propped on a crossed knee, chin in a hand and wiggled her eyebrows. "Your lover boy get a little too frisky in bed or something?" She leaned back in time to avoid the smack aimed for her head.

"For your information, Mark is a gentle lover," She paused and smirked, "not that you'd know anything about sex." Angel could feel a creeping blush rising up her neck and onto her cheeks as she sputtered.

"That's naht mah fault!" She crossed her arms and continued in a smaller voice, " I got olda brothas." Anna laughed as she leaned back in her chair, wincing when her arm came in contact with her side.

"Anyways," she raised her eyebrows for emphasis, "It was right when I was heading back from dinner. I had gone to the sub shop in the city." She paused, her eyebrows knit in concentration. "I was just leaving, after getting your sandwich," she sent a look at Angel, "So I'm walking down the street, heading to the car. Apparently the place is super crazy busy around dinner time." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess everything's kinda busy around dinner time around campus. "Anyway, I'm walking and there's this guy staggering my way. He looked kinda drunk so I was trying to walk as far on the other side of the sidewalk as possible." She paused again. "But all of a sudden, he just stops…..and just stares at me, eyes all glassy. He was just," she let out a shaky breathe, "staring." She brought the whiskey bottle back to her lips and took a deep drink. Angel never realized how good of a drinker Anna was. "I had twitched had been flipped." She narrowed her eyes. "Dude fuckin' launches himself at me and _I,_" pointing to herself, eyebrows raised in disbelief, "I didn't know what the fuck to do. People don't do stuff like that in public, on a random city in the street!" She cut herself off and took a deep breath to calm down. Taking another drink, she continued, shaking her head, "My stupid ass tripped and the dude fell on me. Took a chunk out of my arm before my defense classes took over and I kicked his ass off." She raised her bandaged arm like a trophy, "I got inside the truck and the dude's like pounding on the window. I, of course, speed off, looking back once or twice. Last I checked, the fucker wasn't following." She sighed. "Sadly, I dropped my purse, which my room key was in, which explains _my_ pounding." She motioned at the door. "B.T. Dubs, your sandwich is probably feeding some homeless person along with the candy in my purse 'cause I dropped that too."

Angel shrugged before standing up and walking over to Anna, placing a hand on the shoulder of her uninjured arm. "Hey man, as long ad you're okay, you can still buy me another one." She pat her shoulder once before grabbing her laptop and flopping onto her bed. She leaned up on her elbows and looked up at Anna, who had stood up, bottle still in hand. "I'm going to email Dr. Arnold and inform him that I'm going to take you to the hospital in the morning, mkay? I may be a Med. Student, but I'd rather you get looked over by an actual doctor. The bandages should hold at least until we get there." Anna nodded, wobbling a bit from the sudden movement. She began to stumble over to her own bed, flopping down onto it, bottle slipping from her grip onto the floor, spilling what was left on the tiled surface. She giggled for a moment before falling silent. Soon, quiet snores filled the otherwise silent room. Angel laughed once before opening her laptop and quickly sending out her email, excusing them from their 9 o'clock CPR class. It was one of the only classes she and Anna had together, with Anna being in the athletic health program. She closed her computer, setting it on her desk before switching the large lamp off, encasing the room in darkness. She laid back on her bed, closing her eyes, falling into a world where she was a chicken sandwich and a weird man kept trying to bite her.

* * *

**Dude. How was that? No one's reading! AKK! Jk I know it's starting slow. For a while it's just going to be Angel and some OCs every now and again. She will eventually meet up with the group but this will be after Rick wakes up, which I believe is like 2 months since the outbreak(?) So that's like 2 months, give or take a few days, to fill with Angel adventures. Obviously I'm not going to map out everyday but I will focus a little on the first couple days and such then skip around to important events. If you didn't see on Chapter 1, I have a poll on my page for who Angel should end up with. Obviously it won't happen for a while, but I thought it would be best to think things out. Any questions: PM me. Feel free to leave a comment!**


End file.
